Fruits of the Shinobi Rider: Namikaze Naruto
by Potterformers
Summary: in writers page
1. Intro

**Fruits of the Shinobi Rider: Namikaze Naruto**

 **By Potterformers**

 ** _Prologue-An Invess discovery_**

" **Get down,** " commanded a silver haired individual, as five people hit the floor of the path they had been traveling on and 2 minutes later, shown the sound of whistling, then they saw a giant blade spinning threw the air like a buzz saw. After flying over the top of the shinobi team and their client, the Kubikiribōchō then cut into a trunk of a hard wood willow tree, where it then materialized it's own, "Momochi Zabusa, the Kiri no Akuma," the silver person says to the man in question (A.N. if a person is from the main series of the franchise, then I am not going to describe them useless something about them changes.), "And Sharingan no Kakashi, the man of a thousand techniques, to think Konoha had placed you into a Genin team,"

The man known now as Kakashi, was insulted at the jibe made by: Momochi Zabusa and it was only made worse when the hyperactive member of his team: chuckled, "So true," which grabbed Zabusa attention and met with a azure eyed, blonde hair teen that made him think, ' _Where have I seen him before,_ ' but shook the feeling when he notice the teens cheeks had three whiskers on them and knowing the man he thought of didn't have them, then however he toyed the thought, ' _Maybe, just maybe this kid is his son?_ ' in a questioning tone, which was then cut off as Kakashi then commands, "Naruto, Sakura protect Tazuna and Sasuke your with me," before charge at the demon, with a duck haired emo in pursuit.

Guarding himself, Zabusa sent a small signal, a signal that started a salvo of senbon needles, from 3 different directions around the clearing they were beginning to fight in and as the needles came down, Naruto retrieved a kunai from his holster, before he started to bat away the needles heading for him, his teammate: Haruno Sakura and his teams client, due to his teammate freezing solid and leaving herself open for an attack. With Kakashi and Sasuke, as they are forced to stop their advance to dodge the needles, though they weren't do as best as they could, seeing as the needles were flying faster then they could react and they were been peppered with: scratches, cuts and puncture marks. As team 7 was been peppered by the senbons, Zabusa then began to weave around the projectiles with a well practiced easy, before closing in on his first target and with a wide arch, Zabusa used his blades flat edge to bat the duck but haired teen, into the trunk of an ash wood tree, force of the impact not only knocked the emo out but also had knock the tree over and the resulting collapse of the tree, ended up burying the avenger in it leaves, twigs and branches. After seeing her love fall, Sakura darted toward the fallen emo screeching, " **Sasuke-Kun,** " before she to was rendered unconscious by a stray of 3 needles puncturing her neck and saving the other hearing in the process.

After Sakura had fallen, Naruto had his client with him as he headed for the 'bodies' of both Sakura and Sasuke, in order to ensure their safety. As Naruto was doing that, Kakashi was now on the waters surface defending himself against the mist demon's onslaught: parrying each slash with a kunai, defending each jutsu with it mirror in either its element or it opposing element, before finally reach close to the end of his rope, as the mist demon then uses, Suiton: Gurēto Shinkai Maisō no Jutsu and found he had not enough chakra to mirror the jutsu in anyway shape or form, but he still had enough left to perform one weak jutsu and that was when he exploded in a plume of smoke and leaves.

Back with Naruto as he does his best to defend both client and teammates, against the onslaught of needles, when he then bursts into a cloud of smoke and when the smoke had cleared, Kakashi was in his place. While out on the water, Naruto appeared and dropped into the water, which had gotten choppy and force him down to the depths of what now would be his final resting place. Back on the shore, team 7's client was in a state of all around fury, the team he had hired had just betrayed one of their own, while Kakashi was now thinking, ' _Sensei I have avenged you, you can now rest in piece._ '

But what was not known to the ones on the surface, was that Naruto had not met his demise and that once he had sunk below the waves, a tear had opened, which then sucked Naruto in a new realm, full of trees which bore padlock shaped fruits and the ruins of a tomb. Inside the seal (Naruto had since his birth), an entity of sentient chakra in the form of fox of Kaiju proportions, with nine tails and human like front paws, this beast is 1 of 9 animals that have the honor of been called: Bijuu, which were the creation of the Rikudo Sennin when he separated the chakra of the Juubi: Shinju into the 9 pieces we know of today, as the beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune/Yoko used its containers senses to sniff around, it found a familiar sent on the wind and thought, ' _ **Helheim?**_ " before a drawing his attention to the tomb, had drawn his hosts attention, before grinning fox like (pun intended) and gave him the slight push he need.

Outside of the seal, where Naruto had just spotted the crack shutting and once it had shut, he sighed knowing he would have to acquire a knew way of returning to where his team was, but all those thoughts stopped as he then looked around, as hew then felt a weird energy calling to him and as he looked, he could feel the power becoming stronger, before he eyes found 2 devices, the first of which held the shape of an oversized belt buckle, that sported a yellow bladed knife, which looked as though it would swing over the recess next to and in the recess was a padlock that had a golden apple on the face, the second was an even bigger belt buckle which was motifed to look like a combination of a fruit squeezer and a blender, its own recess held a clear blue color padlock with had a dragonfruit on the face.

While he was looking the devices, Naruto began to feel the urge to touch them and his body then started to move on its own accord, as his arm reached out and grabbed the buckle with the knife and the golden apple. As soon as his hand was holding the buckle, Naruto then began to feel a influx of power and knowledge that had not been his own, while the images rushed into Naruto's head, Kyuubi no Kitsune was watching over all the information, as one thought instantly can to mind, ' _ **Watch out world, the Kamen Rider has returned,**_ ' with a devil fox like grin.

2 hours later, but it had seemed as if it had been 10 hours, Naruto's head started to clear, as the power and knowledge begin to settle, then as the information was being filed away, Naruto notice his thought process was more advanced and he could even remember things, that he had learnt both in the shinobi academy and on the streets of Konoha more clearly, another thing he felt over visually noticing was that his jumpsuit very tight, to the point of been constricting, but he would worry about that latter and with the new information he gained, Naruto grabbed the known to him now Sengoku Driver, which he then slapped it on his waist for easy use, before sealing the Genesis Driver in a storage scroll, along with 2 chest like containers that housed a multitude of other lockseeds.

Several minutes passed before Naruto had resurfaced himself, from the inner ruins of the tomb and Naruto was now showing the signs of hunger. Catching a whiff of something that was remarkably like-that of Ramen, Naruto turned in the direction of the smell and began to hunt it down.


	2. A Dangerous Zabusa

_**Chapter 1-A Dangerous Zabusa**_

It was not even 10 seconds after Kakashi had sacrificed his student for his own revenge, when he was forcibly return to his fight with the Kiri Shinobi, whom upon seeing the open display of betrayal, had gone back into a bezerker rage and dash for his target: Hatake Kakashi. Forcing to use a discarded kunai to block the large butchers knife-like sword, Kakashi then found himself been dueled into a corner, with the only one that could help him been his teams client: Tazuna the bridge Builder, but he himself looked as though he had no intentions of helping and would sooner just let Kakashi die than save his arse.

While that was going on, a woman wearing the garb of a Hunter-nin from Kiri had responded to the hidden signal of her master and Father figure: Momochi Zabusa, so the cast of, " _Suiton:_ _Shinkai kokyū_ ," in a musical tone, after that she then dived in the deceptively deep waters to search for the body of the sacrificed ninja and give the child a proper burial. While in realm of Helheim, Naruto himself was now closing in on his prey and what had greeted was as sight that we'll never forget.

While in a small plot of land on the outskirts of a major village in Helheim, a red and blonde haired, husband and wife sat under an alfresco where they were enjoying that their lunch ramen, which they had cooked on the open fire place at the back of the veranda, these 2 people were: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. As Minato and Kushina was just finishing up their meal, Minato's former title was called from their right side, "Yondaime-sama?" in a voice that sounded as though it was a child, looking in the direction of the voice, Kushina and Minato had found a child that could be described as a miniature Minato with 3 whisker marks on each cheek, after they had taken in the sight of they asked in a trembling teary voice, "Naruto/Musuko," at the same time and this is what made the boy faint.

A.N. yes I am doing this, no questions.

Back with the hunter-nin, as the young woman swam down (with an orb of fresh air around her head, that was created by the Jutsu she casted) in the water looking for the body of her master unintended victim and she could not find him, while back on the surface, Zabusa was now standing over the unconscious members of teams, as he then addressed Tazuna, "Your lucky old man, I am going to let you live and not sully my blade on these pathetic fools, but be warned it is only a short reprieve while I find the blonde one," before he turned around and head to meet up with his student.

Back in Helheim, Naruto had just woken up to find himself in the present of the red headed woman who had called him, 'Musuko,' sleeping in a chair that had been placed in the room he was in and when he took the room in, he found that it was a simple Japanese style bedroom, with pale cream walls and pine decking, along several wall mounted ornaments, one of which was the very familiar blood red spiral he has on all of his clothes, but this one was accompanied by a plaque reading: [Kazoku wa, dono shīru yori mo tsuyoidesu] and was next to another crest that like as though it was 2 kunai and a thunderbolt, in an arrow formation pointing downwards to the plaque below, which read: [Sonzai no tsuyo-sa wa, hoka no hogo kara kimasu].

Another A.N. the Plaques are the family Motto's.

Unknown to Naruto as he looked around the room, Kushina had begun to stir and clumsily begin to sit up, which had caused a lot of noise. Hearing the noise by his side, Naruto had then jumped to the roof and stayed there by unconsciously channeling chakra into his palms and toes to stick to the ceiling. While back on the ground as Kushina had heard her son jumped to the roof, dismissed all of her sleep and looked up, to see her son do an impression of a cat, before he came crashing down to the bed and that is when Kushina had lost it to her humor, as she fell out of her chair laughing her head off.

At the same time, in the Shiki Fuin the Kyubi no Kitsune, as it was now getting over the sight of seeing his apparently still living ex-host, had also joined Kushina in laughing at his host. A few hours later, seeing as Naruto had began to pout when he heard the woman laughing at him, which only served to increased the humor and brought in Minato to the room and after he was informed, began to laugh as well and it was then that everyone calmed down to speak, Naruto had to ask his burning question, "Excuse me Ma'am, but why did you call me Musuko?" which made Minato and Kushina look at each other, before Kushina answers, "Because I am your Kaa-chan! Didn't the Hokage tell you anything about your family or clan?"

Back to the Kiri no Akuma, as he awaits his students return to him with the body and when he finds that his student had returned without the body, Zabusa asked, "Haku, where the child?" once the hunter-nin now referred to as Haku, surfaced and sat in the shallows of the lake, before she responds, "I don't Zabusa, I had gone straight down to the bottom and there was nothing to find, it was like his body disintegrated!" though Zabusa had trusted her answer, Zabusa had then cast his own: _Suiton:_ _Shinkai kokyū,_ before plummeting to the depths himself to do a recheck of the whole lake.

Several long hours later in Helheim, the Namikaze clan bonded over their family food and beverage: Ramen and Green Tea, before they were interrupted by a knock on the door and after Minato had opened the door, person who was there was a messenger-nin and he had a note from the Shinigami, that said: [Minato, Kushina due to the strong arming of my sisters, both of you are now free to return to Earth]. After returning to the table, Minato had shown the 2 the letter, making Kushina and Naruto ecstatic. Upon getting the message, Minato and Kushina went to pact their house of what they need and with the help of several extra scrolls Naruto had, everything was then packed away quickly and they were then ready to head home.

Back to earth and Zabusa had just then surfaced after his search had turned up nothing, but when he had surfaced, he found Haku staring at a crack in reality which seemed to have the edges of a zipper. While earlier in Helheim with the Namikaze clan, as they are greeted by the Shinigami and his sisters: Kami and Yami, of course you could understand the amount they had freaked by, when they laid their godly eyes of their prophesized champion and descended upon him asking how could he have died, but they had then calmed down when Naruto had said that he fell into this world before he died and they were now happy to send him home.

Then with Naruto taking the lead, he activated a lockseed to unzip a crack between the 2 worlds and then with his family, walked through to earth and they then landed in front of: Momochi Zabusa and his student: Yuki Haku. When the Namikaze clan appeared before Zabusa and Haku, the former finally saw what had made him think that the child was the son of Minato and said, "I thought that kid looked like you," to the audience, before he finished, "That is why I wanted to find his body, after he had been betrayed, so I could give him a proper burial," which he had added unnecessarily.

After hearing his intentions, Naruto had guilty said, "Thank you, I know not many of my allies would do that, though it is a strange feeling to have an enemy do that," "Kid you were betrayed and you've nothing to be guilty for, so how about we head into Wave and scare you team shitless?" Zabusa answered with a shark's grin, which was mirrored by: Haku, Kushina, Naruto and Minato. At this point they headed in threw the safer route of heading to an underground and unguarded tunnel, where they traversed the sea to the Islands of Wave, during the travel Minato and Zabusa had spoken to each other on how, Konoha could use a man of his talents and strength in their mist, while Kushina was observing the interactions of her son and Haku, as the later was blushing at been a close distance from Naruto, who was then teasing her about it.


	3. Naruto's Return, Awaken Kamen Rider Yoka

_**Chapter 2-Naruto's Return, Awaken Kamen Rider Yokai**_

In the time it had taken the Namikaze clan, Haku and Zabusa to reach the main island, it was already night time and was more dangerous at night to travel. While now with the remaining members of team 7 and their client, though it was not at the choice of the client as Tazuna had went to fire them for fear that they would sacrifice him next and it was only after Kakashi had threatened to had Wave Country invaded and place Gato as the legal leader of the whole village, which made the builder retracted the contract termination.

In the meantime, back in Konohagakure no Sato the village's leader: Sarutobi Hiruzen, was now going over a request for back up letter delivered by: team 7 and as he had read the letter, he had also found to his sadness that Naruto his surrogate Grandson was killed in the protection of his teammates. But the time was not the time for mourning, he then signals the ANBU to retrieve the members of Teams 8 and 10, whose were: Genin Hyuga Hinata, Genin Inuzuka Kiba and Genin Aburame Shino, for team 8 with Jonin Sensei: Yuhi Kurenai, and while on team 10 was: Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru, with Sarutobi Asuma, as they were the only units available to send.

3 hours later and the summoned teams were now sitting in front of the Hokage, as he addresses the situation to them and once he got to the death of: Uzumaki Naruto, the teams then showed a batch of mixed reactions, ranging from the full blown crying that Hinata (because of the crush) and Ino (who was on a somewhat friend base) started, to the incredibly angry that began radiating from: Shino, Shikamaru and Choji (both of whom had been Naruto's friends), while the 2 sensei's had narrowed eyes each thinking, ' _Why do I think Kakashi information is not accurate,_ ' but they were unable to voice their thoughts, as the Hokages orders, "You are to head home, rest up and be ready at 5 am to head for Nami no Kuni, also on your way please find Naruto-kun remains so we can properly bury him," with a large amount of sadness, that in turn forced more caused more sobs from the girls.

The next morning, teams 8 and 10 were now heading for Nami, at shinobi speed and it had to be slowed when the Sensei realized that the girls weren't able to get enough sleep, which was evident by the baggy red eyes and their distracted resolve. Back at the Namikaze campsite, as Minato and Zabusa work over the finer points of having him and his daughter join Konoha, the biggest probono is that with the introduction in a new village means that his status as a missing ninja is stripped and Hunter-nin's can't secretly enter a village to kill someone, meaning no need to sleep awake.

While further ahead, Tazuna now got his 'protection detail' to his house and the they were now setting up a security system, involving the most obvious traps ever seen and they weren't even hidden correctly. Now with the approaching Konoha teams and they then made to the same hidden tunnel system that unknown to them had been used by: Uzumaki Naruto, well it was unknown to them until Inuzuka Kiba, caught a faint scent that made him growl quietly and recognize it as his rival for Hinata's love, as was going to stay quiet when his teammate: Aburame Shino picked a faint scent of chakra threw his Kikaichu and informs both teams Sensei, "Senseis, my insects are picking up the scent of Naruto-sempai," in his usual monotone, gaining the attention of all of those who had not sense him, before Shino finishes with, "Also the scent tells me that his is still alive," with the same tone.

After the announcement from the Aburame, the girls of both teams considerably brighten at the fact and began to rebuild their previous resolve, before Kurenai says, "Okay Shino, Kiba can you 2 lead us to him?" where her answer was, "Hai-Sensei," from her bug using student while Kiba simply grunt with a disgruntled nod, before Shino then said, "The chakra is stronger in that direction," while pointing down a long hallway. After the words of the Aburame left his lips, girls had already began racing along the hall with a speed comparable to a Hiraishin no Jutsu, which made the other take off after them and once they caught up to them, they had found that Hinata had activated her Byakugan, which was frantically searching the individual off shoots that lead to camping areas.

Now returning to the Namikaze camp, as Zabusa and Haku prepare to separate from the 3 member clan members, so they could then go cancel their contract with Gato and then return to they hideout to pack ready for the move to Konoha. Hours later and the new recruits of Konoha had left, leaving the remaining three to pack up their share of the camp and then they had began to shoot off to the main island of Nami, while unknown to them, their purses had began to make ground on them.

Back at Tazuna's house, the 3 members of team 7 had been given a cold reception by their hosts' daughter and son, who each had been told of their betrayal, which had encourage them to remain cold to them and forced them to sleep outside the house for the family's safety. As they had been there, Kakashi continued to train Sasuke in his way of been a shinobi, i.e: Chakra control, Nature transformation, shape manipulation and finally the Chidori base form, before moving to the Raikiri and Kakashi had also had Sasuke sign the contract with his summonings, which were a minor Inu clan that work primarily under the Inuzuka clans lost Ōkami, but most of all Kakashi had trained Sasuke in the hatred of all things regarding: Jinchūriki.

As the Namikaze family finally approaches the house owned by: Tazuna, they then hear the twins shouts of, " **Naruto-Kun,** " in a females voice, from behind them and this causes them to turn around, just in time to see a blur of bleach blonde and midnight knock over the said called one, before which they then hear loud sobs coming from the 2 girls. Though puzzled at the girls reactions, Naruto gathered up the girls in a hug to comfort them until they calmed down to talk, as that happened the Senseis', after getting over their had then hesitantly greeted the Yondaime and Kushina, with a few security questions and S-ranked passcodes, which had been used during the third shinobi war. Once the suspicion was cleared up, Kushina and Kurenai had began talking about what has happening in Konoha from the latter's point of view, while Asuma simply made Minato frown and regret saving the village, with his sacrifice and resolved to change this, once they returned to Konohagakure.

After they had talked, Naruto had then had his eyes opened, when Hinata had kissed him full on the lips and then she confessed that she had a mega sized crush on him since he had saved her from bullies when they were younger, after the confession, Kiba whom had gone unnoticed by all but his teammate Shino, began to growl before being restrained by: Shino, as the remaining genin thought, 'finally,' with had included Shino, though Ino had a pout on her face as she thought the same thing. 2 hours later, was when Kiba finally calmed down enough – well that is not exactly true, Shino had actually drained Kiba of his chakra, using his Kikaichu and then Kiba had just fainted, after which the teams then heard a scream off in the distance and direction their clients house.

Inside the kitchen of the house of the bridge builder, 2 Ronin Samurai had maneuvered around the obvious traps and move the enter the house, where they were to secure a bargaining chip for their boss Gato, who of which was now looking for his main weapons: Zabusa and Haku, as they had not shown themselves to him. After clearing the traps, the 2 Ronin had then burst through the kitchen door and spotted the now screaming Tsunami, which attracted the attention of her son Inari, who had then arrived in the kitchen just in time to see his mother being grabbed by: 2 Samurai.

Back outside with the fast approaching teams of: Namikazes', Kurenai and Asuma, as Naruto then unseals his newly acquired Sengoku Driver, before strapping the driver to his waist, this action causes the belt to extend and wrap his waist, after the belt was equipped, Naruto then activates his chosen lockseed for his base form, which Baritones, " _Golden_ ," then once he placed the lockseed into the recess and with the command of, "Henshin," Naruto 'cuts' the golden apple lockseed, which in turns open a crack above him and lowers a giant golden apple on to his head.

Once the golden apple engulfs Narutos' head, it begins to release energy that encompasses and morphs his orange jumpsuit, into a red and gold tight fitting bodysuit, sported a helmet, singlet section, gloves and boots in red, while the sleeves and leggings were gold. Once the suit was formed, the apple then began to peel open and form a flak jacket like form, then once the flak jacket had been formed a flash of gold light, summoned forth a shield that looked like a flattened peeled apple and as soon as the power a settled, a voice had announced, " _Golden Arms: Ōgon no Kajitsu_ ," with an upbeat musical number in the background. Once Naruto had revealed his new form, he called himself, "Kamen Rider Yokai."

 **Potterformers Legend:**

When Naruto becomes Kamen Rider Yokai with the Sengoku Driver, he will mainly use the Golden Apple and Ringo (Apple) Arms, while he is normal but if he is channeling the chakra of the Kyubi then Naruto will use the Kyubi Lockseed. But it will be the Dragonfruit Energy for when he is Yokai Shin.

A.N. What weapon should I give Kyubi arms: Katars or Trench knives?


	4. A terror ridden scarecrow

_**Chapter 3- A terror ridden scarecrow**_

After donning on his new armor, the newly named: Kamen Rider Yokai, then grasped the stork of the peeled apple motifed shield (which held sideways) and drew out a Knights longsword (which looked like a core of an apple). After completely drawing the sword Naruto then increased his speed and was in front of the Ronin's katana before it was even half way to his target: Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna the bridge builder, as he then uses his shield to block the oncoming strike. After blocking the strike with his Shield Naruto then parried his second opponent with his sword and making them open to an ambush.

Taking advance of their open backs, Minato and Kushina unleash a volley of kunai, which perforated the 2 of them and with the final shield bash from Kamen Rider Yokai, the Ronin drop to the floor and head for the land of nod. Once the 2 Ronin were taken down, Naruto then closed up the lockseed and dismissed his armor, before he began to address the owners of the house hold, "Is this the house of Tazuna the Bridge Builder?" at their nod Naruto says, "Good were in the right place," which then prompted an introduction and of course once Naruto had then introduced himself, Inari screamed, " **AHHH, Ghost** ," which then caused a massive sweatdrop, before he then said that he had his Senseis' betrayal and then went calm the kid down.

Hours after the arrival of: Naruto, Minato, Kushina (who of which were upstairs), team 8 and team 10, sort the arrival of the bridge builder and his 'guards,' the latter of which then went to greet them – well Kakashi had, but Sasuke just demanded that they leave and let him deal with the threats to the client, but that was not to be, as footsteps from up stairs sounded the arrival of those whom had being setting their rooms for their stay, so when they returned to the ground floor and as Naruto had being leading, Kakashi began to get angry and then asked, "How did you survive Demon?" but Naruto kept quiet until his 'Sensei,' screamed, "Answer me," but Naruto was not the one to answer, a regrettably familiar and unwelcome voice said, "What is it to you huh, Kakashi?" before he searched out the voice and went chalk white when he found her: Uzumaki Kushina, the bitch (in his opinion who stole his father from him), but before Kakashi could answer, another voice had made feel as if he were in the presents of the Shinigami, as it asked, "Yes my student (which was spat out by the person) What is it to you, in how _My son_ survived your treachery, huh?" before Minato appeared behind Kakashi, in a golden flash, which made the silver hair Cyclopes crumple to the ground in a heap of saggy bones.

When Kakashi had dropped to the ground, Kushina then grumble, "Great, now I have to wait until he is awake or this won't be fun," before she simply wrapped a chakra chain around Kakashi still form and dragged him to a bedroom. While out the front of the house, 2 chakra signatures flared to announce their arrival to those in the house, it was then that Sasuke had then gone out the despite the protest of Sakura and attempted face them in battle once more, only for Naruto beat him to with a chop over Sasuke's neck, rendering him just unconscious as his Sensei. After dealing with Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the backup teams, explained to the house hold that: Zabusa and Haku have switch to their side, while explaining that they were tied of having to look over their shoulders and that had a real calming effect on Tazuna, though it was not much as he still had another of Gato's henchmen to deal with and the next one could be a lot stronger than Zabusa.

With a potential threat of a higher threat than; Zabusa, Kurenai, Asuma, Minato and Kushina, decided that it would be best if the 3 teams were given heavily advanced training to help in the fight with it, which had a mixed affect on the different teams, this ranged from the estaticness of Naruto (whom had already had some training plans in mind), to the arrogantness of the Uchiha attitude to all things power and power related, with the mid range emotions of those like: Hinata, Ino, Shino and Choji. After being assigned a Sensei, they all went in opposite directions, with: Naruto with Minato, Kurenai with Ino and Sakura, Kushina took Hinata and Asuma took Choji, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru, while the Uchiha was taken by the soon revived Kakashi, who of which relish in the chance avenge his mistakes.

 **Point of View:** _Naruto and Minato;_

With the Namikaze males, whom of which were on the north side of their clients house as they talked about the training Naruto was to receive and what training Minato had to improve on, this is where the list starts: Basic, Advanced and elemental Chakra control, weapon control, strategy, novice, intermediate and Advance Fuinjutsu, along with a few other common Shinobi lesson which Naruto was not aloud to learn while in the academy, of course Naruto had also scheduled time to practise the fighting styles from the memories of the pass Riders.

 **Point of View:** _Kushina and Hinata;_

The training schedule was mainly filled with Kushina upping Hinata's confidants' levels and teaching her how to use her late mothers fighting: Juho, with the twist of including katas from Tai Chi and Judo.

 **Every other point of view: (Sans Sasuke and Kakashi)**

The other Sensei's were just starting with honing what needed honing, improving what needed improvement and mastering what needed to be mastered.

 **Point of View:** _Kakashi and Sasuke;_

Both Kakashi and Sasuke had being in the house fuming, as they both were not believing that demon was the son of Yondaime Hokage, but due to Sasuke truer nature they had not being fuming for long and Sasuke booted Kakashi out the door and said, "Okay Kakashi, I am an Uchiha and I will not allow some clanless orphan become stronger than me, so get your ass in to gear and start my training," and that is when Kakashi began the emo training.

Several days later and the Konoha genin group – sans Sasuke oddly, had improved dramatically with the most improvement done by: Hyuga Hinata, who was now able to hold a better conversation with Naruto (After her confession she got braver, but she was still shy about other aspects), but not only was her confidants way up, her fighting strength had also increased as well and it was thanks to her mothers fight style. Also during that time, Kushina, Ino and Hinata had successfully forced Naruto to change his outfit, to a crimson long sleeved hooded shirt, under a burning gold sleeveless jumper and a color matching martial arts Gi pants, with dark red fingerless gloves, belt and shinobi boots.

After an extra two days after arrival of the backup teams, Gato was now getting very antsy and careless, which almost caused his newly acquired disposable weapon which happen to be the whole Kirigakure no Sato village, to end the contract with, but what had saved him was the fast that he had information on Zabusa's movements and locations of his hideouts. Meanwhile on the north side of the Tazunas' house, Naruto now seen going threw the sword and shield katas of the pass Kamen Rider known as: Idunn, while using a Bokken training sword and a knights shield fashioned from redwood tree bark, in place of the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.


	5. Seeing some results, but still need trai

_**Chapter 4-Seeing some results, but still need training**_

It had been almost a week since the day the Namikaze's had shown up with teams 8 and 10, during that time, Kakashi had been trying to get his Sensei to see that Naruto was a demon and failing each time when he was simply ignored, though it did have a grating effect on Minato nerves and if it was not for the fact that he needed him for when Gato would make his final move, Minato would have several high powered restriction seals on Kakashi body and leave him behind, with both: Sakura and Sasuke. But Minato had to digress and had to leave it until they could return to Konoha, but that did not necessarily mean that he had to endure the endless request to have Naruto: Killed, give the weapons he acquired to Sasuke or do both a the same time, though Minato knew that his son had found them and it falls under the category of spoils of wars.

Elsewhere however, Naruto was with his mother Kushina and her temporary student: Hyuga Hinata, as they were now up to teaching them had to subconsciously channel chakra in the tree climbing (or rather vertical and inverted surfaces walking) and waterwalking exercises, which was done by having Hinata and Naruto dance on the different surfaces, which the suggestion of course got them both blushing a mad red color, as the impure thoughts then entered their minds. Also with Naruto as he had few Kage Bunshin's train the different styles that was use by the past Armored Riders, which mainly involved Naruto using a Bokken in place of the signature weapon of Rider was a sword or a training spear for those who had a spear weapons, but his archery training had to be placed on hold as no one knew where to buy a bow and arrows, due to the fact that Naruto had not wanted to show it to those he had no trust for and his parents agreed, telling him to wait until they had returned home.

Now with the other teams, as team Asuma had been roped into helping with the honing of team Kurenais' tracking skills, which involved Shikamaru and Choji hiding in the deep forrest area and have Kiba, Akamaru and Shino locate them before they capture the team. Back in the house, Kakashi was now in an argument with Sasuke and Sakura, over how he should be training Sasuke and how he should not be even looking at those whom aren't elite like the Uchiha clan. Back with Naruto as was this time joined by Ino and Hinata, both felt as if they could use some weapons training, with Ino looking at taking up archery to increase her already insane accuracy and Hinata had thought that a shield and sword could compliment her mothers fighting style, so with the help of an extra Bokken and bark shield, for Hinata Naruto created a Kage Bunshin to assist in the learning process of Hinata's training, while Naruto and Ino headed in the town itself to scavenge parts for a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Returning with the stuff they required, Ino and Naruto set to work making the weapons (A.N. if you can't figure out how to make a bow then sorry I've got no clue). Hours later and a little help from Inari, Ino and Naruto had their bows constructed and were now work on the design of an arrow head that would best suit them, it had being a slow process and finally they had a design that would work from, oddly enough it was the same for Naruto as it had been for Ino: a small, narrow crescent moon design, with eagle feather fletching and the shaft was made from redwood.

After the hard and strenuous day, Naruto and the teams of: 8 and 10 were now ready to call it a night, but they were yet to have tea and it was just minutes away from being served, so Naruto who had a little more energy made conversation with Inari, mostly to thank him for the help with building the bows (A.N. the Inari yelling at everyone had passed quiet a while ago and he had learnt that everybody suffers and it is not just him), while Hinata and Ino just listened in, as they waited for the food to by served. After dinner, the exhausted members of the teams had hit the hay, while those of who barely did any kind of training were elected to the nightshift to graveyard guard duty and they were not happy about that, which was made known by the teams' banshee.

The next morning was pretty much routine, as the teams got up to with the roosters crows and got ready for their next regiment of training, well most were but the ones that weren't were the ones that barely trained the day before and the primary reason behind that was their sensei badgering the Yondaime Hokage, with the order of execution of Naruto, which resulting in him (the sensei) been laid up for 12 hours and therefore unable to train the 2 he got assigned. But the others though, had taking to their style of training like a fish does to water, as they continued to master each and every single exercise laid out by their teachers, which is where we now find Naruto whom had come out of a conversation with his resident Bijuu, the latter of which had offered Naruto a way for him to use the Kyubi's power in a safe way and along with that Kyubi was also offering to give Naruto a bloodline/s, but Naruto said he should discuss this with his parents and the Kyubi had accepted it, before offering a peacekeeper, which was his name: Kurama.

Outside of his mindscape, Naruto had then gone in search of his parents, so he could tell them of the Kurama's plans. Finding them both outside Naruto asked, "Mom, Dad can I talk to you in private please?" while casting a point glance at Kakashi and Sasuke, whom of which had being trying to get them to train Sasuke and they had not being successful. When Naruto had interrupted the 2 demander, both Minato and Kushina now sighed in relief and said, "Yes son, lets go inside and talk!" while leading his wife over to his son and then went back inside.

Back inside the, Namikaze clan headed for their assigned room and once the room had been sealed, Naruto just went out and said, "The Kyubi contacted me and offered me a way to use his power safely, while also offering to give me a bloodline," to the shock of both of his parents. Getting over their shock, Minato asks a burning question in both of his and his wives minds, "How and what is he planning on giving you?" Naruto's answer was, "The Kyubi wishes infuse a blank lockseed with his Yokai and it will give me a arms change option, while the other one will be of my choosing later on see as it will be awhile before I could use it, seeing the Kyubi would need to rewrite a bit of my D.N.A.s code," with the Naruto's answer of the first question understood, Minato then asked, "Is there a reason why you have not started the process yet?" "Because I had wanted your approval first!" responded Naruto, which made his parent look at each other in silent conversation and then emerge with beaming smiles and said together, "Yes of course you can," which made the Kyubi in the seal laugh happily and took that as a confirmation, as he then began to alter Naruto D.N.A. to the specs required for Naruto already chosen abilities.

As soon as the Kyubi had started the process, Naruto in the outside world collapsed onto his bed and began to get wrapped in a cocoon of purple chakra, as in order to give Naruto a bloodlines, the Kyubi was not to be interrupted and guessing what was happen Minato and Kushina simply left the room and headed out to where the rest of the teams were. While in the cocoon Naruto's D.N.A. was been altered to allow for his Kekkei Genkai to be added and as that was happening, Naruto was placed in a coma-like state that would allow him be as comfortable as possible.


	6. Hinata-chan's and Ino-chan's upgrade

_**Chapter 5-Hinata-chan's and Ino-chan's upgrade**_

While Kurama was busy with giving Naruto his new Kekkei Genkai, Hinata and Ino were now making use of their new privileges with their own Sengoku and Genesis Drivers, as Naruto had found more than just one of each and were now familiarizing themselves with their gear. So in a private clearing a good ways from their client's house, a training gauntlet had been set up by: Kushina, Minato, Asuma and Kurenai.

Then after Hinata and Ino had equipped their drivers, the both then called, "Henshin," and the 2 different voices sound as 1 said, " _Ringo_ ," while the other had said, " _Momo_ _Enerugī_ ," before the girls places their into their driver and as Hinata cuts her apple, Ino squeezers her peach which made her driver exclaim " _Soda_ ," then from a crack in the sky, 2 metal objects lowered down, before the Peach had land on Ino where it peeled itself while a voice sounds, " _Soda! Peach Energy Arms! (Arabian techno music)_ " as an energy surrounds Ino, before dressing her in a skin tight formfitting Violet and silver bodysuit, with was now under the peeled peach that took the form of a Arabic Archer suit and a Sonic Arrow flashing into her hands.

As Ino was been equipped with her armor, Hinata had the red apple land over her head and her driver then exclaimed, " _Come On! Ringo Arms: Desire Forbidden Fruits!_ " as she is dressed in a similar formfitting bodysuit in a Pearl shade of lavender and gold, which was under the same paladin styled flak jacket worn by: Naruto, as it to also gave her a Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector. 2 minutes after their respective armors were equipped, Ino and Hinata got into a fight ready position, as their senseis mirrored them and then with a chop of his hand, Minato shouted, "Begin."

As soon as the match had started, Asuma immediately charged forwards and with the assistants of his Chakra knives, Asuma took a swing at Ino, who of which blocked the strike with the Sonic arrows bladed portions, before taking a swipe herself causing Asuma to back up and that is when Ino followed up with the firing of her bow. While Asuma was fighting Ino, Kurenai had charged Hinata while holding a pair of specially designed Kunai's that were meant for dueling and once she got in close, she took a chance and made a slash attack, which was met by her students shield, before said student then drew her sword and parried a kunai stab, while back with Ino whom then shot another arrow at her Sensei. But unknown to them, watching from the perimeter were the disgraced members of team 7 and the soon to be fired Sensei, each of them getting angry and angry, over power that had been denied to the Uchiha, but they resolved to correct this issue back at Konoha.

In the meantime, Kurenai was now being pressed into a corner by her student and losing ground faster then most people thought she would, but it was at that point that Minato had called their match to a close, since he had seen enough and then directed his attention towards Asuma and Ino. With Asuma and Ino however, as they had fought themselves into a stalemate, where they were matching wind Jutsu for Arrows shot, blocked blade for blade and even matched each other kicks.

Hours later, after the training had been call to a close, we find Hinata and Ino in Naruto's room returning their drivers to the scrolls they had got them from, as it was easier the hide and only Naruto was the other person who come unseal them, they had kept their lockseeds on they person due to the secondary effect of summoning a creature to help fight with. After completing their tasks, both Ino and Hinata went back down stairs and sought to assist in making the tea for that evening, which they wished had gone more smoothly when: Sasuke and Sakura had reared the ugly heads, while demanding that Sasuke is given their power and weapons.

Back in Naruto's room, the cocoon of purple chakra had began to dim as it approached the final points of the augmentation and it was the finer points, which many dealt with power consumption. A few days later and Naruto had then began to emerge from the cocoon, after he had emerged the people present could see that his eyes had flashed a large rainbow of colors, before settling down to their usual Azure color, but they were a slight shade deeper around the edges, once he had regained himself Naruto looked and his trusted onlookers and said, "It's done, now to return the favour, while his eyes flashed forrest green and a weird padlock shaped fruit, appeared on a vine in front of him, before he then placed his Sengoku around his waist via a special summoning and then picked the fruit.

Once Naruto had picked the fruit, his hand began to glow a malevolent red, which started to change the fruit to a new form and when the glow had subsided, Naruto was now holding the newly created Kyubi Lockseed, which bore the design of a foxes head in a rusty red color, as it looks head on at something on a gold background with silver lines running threw it. Once the process was complete, Naruto then looked at the faces of his parents and trusted friends, all of whom were looking at him with pride and joy.

(A.N. the face of the Kyubi's Lockseed looks like the face of the Blue wolf ninja power coin, but using a fox rather than a wolf.)

After creating the Kyubi's lockseed, Naruto then decided to test out the power later, since he was hungry and was about two milliseconds away from making a meal out of his bedding, so with that in mind the gang then headed down stairs for a midnight snack. On the way down stair, Sasuke and Kakashi attempted to stop Naruto from heading down the stairs, with Kakashi demanding, "Naruto as your superior officer I order you to hand of power and weapons over to Sasuke for his use immediately," but Naruto only laughed as he then said, "Really Kakashi-san, do you want your precious Sasuke-Kun to become the new Kyubi no Kitsune huh?" as he then pauses to let the color drain from Kakashi's face and then ends with, "I can not imagine that going do to well for you when you present it to the council," before turning and leaving them to thinking of the failures.

After a midnight snack had been achieved by: Naruto the whole house was now in bed sleeping and awaiting the new day.

 **Potterformers Legend:**

As you have guessed, I have attempted to tease you with what Naruto Kekkei Genkai could be and when I get to the next chapter, all will be revealed.


	7. Konoha vs Kiri, Rider vs Shinobi

_**Chapter 6-Konoha vs. Kiri, Rider vs. Shinobi**_

The day to confront Gato had arrived and Tazuna was now getting ready for his day out at the bridge site, with not just his usual Henged guards of Zabusa and Haku, but the whole compliment of Konoha and Kamen rider. That morning had started out like all other days, with the constant demands towards Minato by: Kakashi to have Naruto executed and all powers given to Sasuke, not that Minato had ever listen to him and the only thing that had stopped Kakashi for these 'attacks' was Kushina, whom had taken to binding him in chakra chains, before slapping heavy silencing and resistance seals on his person, before letting Minato leave.

It was then hours later, that we find the Konoha teams all out on the bridge and waiting for the showdown to, the wait was helped by the summoning of shadow clones to replace the workers on the bridge and at the 2:30 pm mark, one of the moorings for the bridge had exploded sending the section it had supported into the water. The explosion had gained the attention of teams: 8,10, Zabusa and the Namikaze Clan, but it was due to their distance away from the bridge, that Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi had not heard and went on with literary ignoring that what was around them.

Back at the bridge, as everyone had gotten into a ready, with Naruto dispelling his worker clones and that was when the heaviest of heaviest mist began to set in, engulfing the bridge within seconds, causing the trackers to go to full alert and activated their various powers: with the streams of Kikaichu coming from Shino, Hinata's Byakugan blazing on and the 2 Inuzuka's nose, were in the air. As Hinata saw threw the use of her Byakugan she reported, "Kurenai-sensei, the enemy is from Kiri, Gato must have hired them to killed Tazuna," as she spoke to Kurenai but had addressed all of the teams, after that Minato then asked, "What are the advance guard doing?" "Nothing Yondaime-sama!" was the answer, Minato frowned but could not get a word in as Naruto informed, "Deal with them later Dad, my new senses have picked them up and it says that there are at lest 10 Jonin and 5 Chuunin Shinobi," to the whole group.

"Riders Henshin," Minato ordered after he had heard his sons report, as Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Haku had summoned their drivers and activated their lockseeds (with Naruto drawing Kyuubi's Lockseed), all of which intoned, " _Pīchienerugī, Ringo, Kyuubi, Silver,_ "in a different tone of voice, before the locks were positioned and with a cry of Henshin from each Rider, Hinata, Naruto and Haku had chopped their fruit and Ino had then squeezed her peach, transforming the quartet into Kamen Riders: Yokai, Karumo, Taka and Hantā, which happened as the announcement of, " _Come On! Ringo Arms: Desire Forbidden Fruits! Soda! Peach Energy Arms! (Arabian techno music) Silver Arms: Hakugin New Stage_ _!_ _Moetsukimasu! Kyuubi Arms: Kurama no yoroi!_ "

As Hinata, Ino and Haku were then equipped with their Knight like, Mage like or hunter like arms, Naruto equipped Druid style armor with a full half helm style Kitsune Kabuto. Then in a flash of multicolored light, Naruto, Haku, Ino and Hinata all drew their weapons of: Clawed Gauntlets and spiked boots, Staff, Sonic Arrow, Apple Reflector and sword bringer, as Naruto clenched his fist allowing for the claws to flip forward, as Haku then got her staff ready, while Hinata drew her Sword Bringer and Ino 'knocked' as arrow in her bow.

After readying their weapons, Naruto took the first point and cleared the mist by slashing his drivers cutting blade over the Kyuubi lockseed once, which activated the powers first attack and once the belt had activated the it, the belt intoned, " _Kyuubi Squash!_ " that in turn made the Kitsune Kabuto's head piece roar loudly and dispelled the mist. After the mist was gone, Ino had then fired off her arrow and was knocking the next one as the fired arrow became a barrage of arrows, which hit the shoulders of Kiri shinobi, while they were surprised that their mist was dispelled easily.

The shock of their jutsu being dispelled so easily, had worn off once they began to feel to wounds they got from the arrow barrage and that made them start to dodge the second volley. But in the confusion, the remaining Konoha teams had just used the time to close the distance between them and that was where Naruto and Hinata had now their joint training into play, as Hinata started by shield bashing a Kiri chuunin in the chest, who of which got launched into a spiky kick delivered by: Naruto.

After unburying his foot from the back of the chuunin, Naruto then chopped his fruit twice and made the belt say, " _Kyuubi Au Lait_ ," before allowing a golden red energy to engulf his clawed gauntlets, where it then formed even larger claws. Once the claws of energy were formed, Naruto then took up a charge on of the Jonin that his mother had strung up with her and declared, "Rider Slash," while performing a twin arching claw slash, which then turned into a helicopter slash and finally became a twist thrusting joust.

While after Naruto had killed her target, Kushina had set her sights on a new sight, as she wrapped her freed chain around a leg of a chuunin facing her husband and removed the leg from under him, allowing Minato to drive a small ball of rotating chakra into the stomach of the shinobi and then he vanished in a flash of gold, before appearing behind Zabusa to protect his unguarded flank, before Zabusa reacted and cleaved the attacking shinobi in 2. Now with Haku as she use her new Rider enhanced Bloodline leave her opponents in a wasteland of fridged ice crystals, with a wave of her staff and then set her sights on another enemy as he then tries to hack her arm off, but the blow gets blocked by the bladed portion of Ino's Sonic Arrow and after Ino had blocked the strike, she then fired off another volley of arrows, which killed the attacked quickly.

While the remaining students of teams 8 and 10, along with their Sensei's, simply disabled their opponents with various punches, kicks, bites and chakra drains. It was when the attacking force of Kiri were reduced to 1 Jonin, that everyone on the bridge then heard clapping and a greasy voice say, "Well, Well it's a good think I was not planning on paying you for your mission and just claiming that Konoha had killed you risking their lives in the process," from the direction of the bridges entrance, another time that Kakashi failed to defend the bridge.


	8. Homewood stretch

_**Chapter 7-Homewood stretch**_

Turning to the voice, the lone Kiri Jonin saw his employer, with a lot of heavily armed thugs and mercenaries, and while the jonin looked onwards, the fat midget of a man looked over his shoulder, as he then said, "Kill them all, but leave the women alive for my harem," in a command form. The order had not even left the midgets lips before the whole area began to blanket itself in a layer of ice and Killer Intent, that was animating from: Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Zabusa, Asuma and Kurenai, along with Haku, 2 member of team 8 and all members of team 10, while the lone member known as Inuzuka Kiba, could help but feel that Gato's plan would work and promptly pissed himself.

The resulting aftermath (2 seconds later) of the –well carnage is not the word I'd describe the battlefield that was laid on the landscape and the surrounding area, which were covered in so much blood that it took a later used: Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu and combining that with the use of: Hyoton: Hyokai no Jutsu (for cleanup). With Gato's force now gone, Gato himself was now on the receiving end of every weapon used by the Konoha shinobi. After the brief exchange of Gato begging for his life, mostly threw the offer of women and power, Zabusa simply slid his sword threw Gatos head and stop the offers from being given.

Hours later and I do mean hours, as it was now 3 days later and Naruto was now waking to the sound of his father berating his teammates and sensei, on how they could just ignore the client's safety and their general laziness in doing their job they were being paid for. Once Naruto had changed from his bedware to his shinobi gear, he headed down stairs where he found the rest of his friends and family had just finished watching the play by play of the argument of: Minato, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

After the argument was finished, Minato then went and sat by his family and was served his breakfast of sausages, bacon and a cheese omelet, which he then washed down with a glass of apple juice. Once everyone but the idiots of team 7 had eaten, Minato, Kushina and a forced Kakashi, left with Tazuna so he can put the finishing touches on the new obsidian (or rather super cooled volcanic rock) built bridge, while the remaining members of the part then headed into town and help the villagers prepare for the celebrations, which was to happen after the completion of the bridge and with the release of the Gato's captives, 1 and a ½ days ago, the process had run smoothly as long as you were ignoring the Banshee Queen and Emo King, who thought that they should not have to help.

On the 1/9's completed bridge, Minato and Kushina were using their Kage Bushin's to help the workers finish off the bridge and it was all going smoothly, well up until Kakashi complained, "Minato-Sensei, Kushina-sama, you should not have to stoop so as to degrade yourselves like this, now come on and let them finish themselves," before the comment got him hit in the groin by a stone offcut fragment. While Kakashi was cradling his nuts, Minato and Kushina then returned to their assigned duties, as Naruto, Ino, Haku and Hinata were now looking over the central square of the country of Nami, with various states of appraisal, at a job well done. But it was short lived as a voice screeched, "this place looks disgusting," from behind them and then as the voice was going to continue it was then silenced by one of Haku's senbon.

With the screech quelled, Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Haku moved on to returning to Tazuna's home to prepare for the festivities. Hours later, and the whole village was now enjoying the 'Gato is dead and never returning party,' along with most of the Konoha teams, which mostly involves: Zabusa, Asuma, 3 clones of Naruto and Minato, dancing with: Tsunami, Kurenai, Hinata (as she blushed purple), Ino, Haku and Kushina, while Choji manned the BBQ's and other cooking places, Shikamaru had found himself in a five way Shogi match and Shino had struck up a conversation with oddly an Entomologist (a female), who of which was interested in how the Kikaichu beetles had evolved, but with most festive outings there were always dead fish and these dead fish were spending their time trying to add people to their pity party.

After the party got into full swing, the dancers had now moved their movements down the slow dancing of that akin to a ballroom dance, while the five way Shogi finished 3 hours ago and turned into a 10 way match, after the 5th hour, as Choji stayed his hand at being the chief of the night (A.N. Hey the Akamichi clan eat tons of food daily [for their jutsu], so they know what tasted good and what did not) and Shino join the dancers with his new Entomologist friend, where he demonstrated Aburame clan party trick , which was showing that even the most stoic of people can get down and while that was going on, the Dead Fishes had left and headed for bed believing it was a dream.

(A.N. If you haven't guessed, the dead fishes are: Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Kakashi.)

After the party had ended with an official opening of the bridge which had its name given as: [Dai konran no hōyō] and a Champaign bottle smashed into the leg supports, the crowd then headed to their homes and enjoyed a quiet nights sleep, with the possible exception of those with snoring family members. The next morning was when it was time for the shinobi of Konoha and former Kiri residences to head back to Konohagakure, which for most it was a teary goodbye and but others just spun around, before jetting off silently.

Following after the dead fishes, the teams of shinobi and kunochi sped threw the under growth of the forest canopy, with the occasional parkour maneuver over various fallen logs and boulders alike, well Zabusa, Haku, Naruto, Kushina, Minato and teams 8 and 10 did, while the 3 members of the dead fish brigade simply ran threw the main traveling path and made themselves a target, mostly in the hopes that Naruto would be an idiot and kill himself trying to save them.

But it was not to be, as they all made it to the large gates of the Konoha's western entrance with a problem, where the eternal chunin (you know who they are, everyone describes them as such) then signed them threw and then had a Heart attack at seeing an alive Kushina and Minato, along with the mist demon, right in front of them. After a peaceful stride threw the empty streets of Konoha, (as it was so early that morning that only the bare minimum amount of people were up and they weren't the civilian members of the of the village,) the teams had made it to Hokage Tower.

After entering the tower, they all bypassed the empty receptionist desk and made their way to the Hokages office, where which when they opened the door found Hiruzen behind a almighty sized stack of paper and the sight alone made Minato sigh dramatically before asking, "Hey Monkey man, why aren't you using Kage Bushin's?"


	9. Konoha's Councils nightmare

_**Chapter 8-Konoha's Councils nightmare**_

After entering the tower, they all bypassed the empty receptionist desk and made their way to the Hokages office, where which when they opened the door found Hiruzen behind a almighty sized stack of paper and the sight alone made Minato sigh dramatically before asking, "Hey Monkey man, why aren't you using Kage Bushin's?"

Hearing someone he would never of an expected to hear, Hiruzens head shot up and when his eyes reached the full view of the door, he had a heart attack as he took in the sight of the long since dead Yondaime Hokage and his late wife: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, standing there along with teams: 7,8 and 10. While that was happening, the 2 hidden ANBU and 4 Hidden ROOT ninja, had aloud their shock to permeate through the whole office, as they too get caught unawares, a shock that had being detected by: Narutos new sensory powers and said, "Jiji-san, could you dismiss your 6 ANBU? We have a lot to talk about with you."

(Author Notice: I know emotion is not allowed in ROOT, but you try and suppress your shock of seeing people long since been dead for years?)

"Jiji-san, could you dismiss your 6 ANBU? We have a lot to talk about with you," was the start of Naruto's conversation that Sarutobi did not understand and voiced, "What are you talking about Naruto-Kun? There are only two ANBU guarding me at the -," before cut off by vines of Helheims Oak, grappling and wrenching in a: Coat rack, torch sconce, curtain and a small piece of ceiling, causing their Genjutsu be disrupted and reveal themselves as the ROOT ninja they were. After revealing the ROOT ninja to the Sandaime Hokage, Naruto asked, "So these aren't your men are they?" in an innocent tone, but before the Sandaime Hokage could say anything, the Yondaime Hokage commanded, "ANBU, take them to T&I for interrogation, I'll be there shortly to oversee their questioning later and also summon the council," while snapping his fingers, then he directed his attention towards Hiruzen and said, "Yes old man, I'll taking that hat back thank you," with his hand out.

A few minutes later and the whole council of Konoha was assembled, within the meeting chambers, where the civilian council was grumbling about how they must all be summoned at this ungodly hour of 8:00 am (most of which were complaining about how they require their beauty sleep), while the Shinobi council was simply sitting at their assigned seats in a meditative state and wondered what was the issue was today, while hoping it had nothing to do with Naruto: their resident prankster and Jinchuriki.

After some time, the Sandaime Hokage walked into the council meeting chambers, while been flagged by 2 cloaked individuals and one of which had crimson secretly poking out of the opening of the shadowed hood they were both wearing to keep their identities from been revealed. Once Hiruzen had entered the chambers, he then took his seat at the spot reserved for the Hokage and started with, "Honored Council of Konohagakure no Sato, a miracle has happen during a C-ranked mission involving Team 7 and I feel it must be-" but before he could finished, a fat civilian whose family had been in control of the villages bank had jumped, asking, "Has that demon finally been killed?" only for his answer to be: his head rolling off his shoulders, after a sword which was familiar to the Shinobi council to flash out and disappear just as quickly. Once the head had rolled to a stop, Hiruzen then quietly groaned, "Kushina," under his breath, but that was heard by the shocked silence of the chambers, the 2 cloaked individuals de-cloaked themselves and revealed them to be: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, both of which were seen to be showing their fury at the callus disrespected for the one that save them and that was when Minato then decided to speak with fury, "Any who wish to insult my son again, will result in a total clan banishment from Konohagakure and the heads of the clans execution," while spitting both ' _clan_ ' and ' _heads_ '.

Bringing in the silence to every person in the room, Hiruzen then chose to used the time of quiet to report the remaining bit of news, as if the event never occurred save the issue of the return of the 2 heroes, while in his mind Hiruzen was laughing up a storm, as he watched the faces of his advisors and former teammates, become ghost white with the loss of blood to their faces, though the look on Danzo's the most priceless as he is usually known for been emotionless and what was the emotion Danzo was feeling: Fury, Rage, no it was fear, a fear that now says that he had no chance of ever controlling Konoha's Jinchuriki.

After Sarutobi had finished, he stood up and then retook the Sarutobi clan seat, so Minato could retake the Hokage seat and Kushina retook the Royal Uzumaki seat from one of Danzo's minions, which was her birthright (well it was Naruto's as well), before Minato then called the meeting to order and brought in the genin teams of: 7, 8 and 10, where Minato then informed the council of the change in rosters of the teams to: Ino, Naruto and Hinata for team 7 with Jonin sensei Anko and assistant Sensei Kushina, while Sakura and Sasuke were placed apart on the remaining team, which made the line up: Sakura, Kiba and Shino for team 8, and Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru were on team 10, with Kurenai and Asuma, Kakashi was fired and blacklisted, as a Jonin and a sensei.

After changing the rosters, Minato then turned towards the shocked and furious Civilian and elder council and said coldly, "Homura, Koharu, Danzo your fired and the civilian council is no longer a part of the council, so leave now or you'll be taking an extended stay in the hands of Ibiki and the T&I department," earning himself a gasp, from the Killing intent and a lot of footfalls. Once the last of the footfalls had receded, the Shinobi council broke down into laughter and welcome the Yondaime and Akai Chishio no Habanero back to the world of the living.

That night (2-3 hours after the meeting), Minato was leading his family to the Namikaze estate and on the way there, both Kushina and Minato notice a lot of glares and sneers directed at their son, who of which was doing everything he could to ignore them, but it was harder now with his parents alive – not that the civilians knew that and when they stopped outside the family manor, 3 civilian born Chunin dropped down, in a kneeling position and the one in the middle asked, "Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama is this brat bothering you, we can deal with if you wish?" but got the answer he wasn't expecting, "No chunin, our son is not bothering us at all, return to your post," from the Yondaime, but it was heard by all the people and that caused an uproar, that was ignored by the family, who went into the manor.

Further into the evening, Minato was approached by the Shinobi council heads, during a late night training session and they asked to give the hands of their daughters to Naruto in marriage, to protect them from having to go through the torture of been in a slavery type marriage to Sasuke. The talks between Minato and the heads, soon graduated to talks between: Naruto, Kushina and Minato as Minato it should be a family decision, a decision which Naruto was all for as he didn't won't the girls to be put threw the horror of arrogance and it would give Hinata a big boost of confidence.

 **Final Notice:**

Sorry if this chapter is to disconjointed, but didn't really know how to write it.

 **Further notes:**

Naruto powers given by Kurama are the powers of Kouta (Kamen Rider Gaim) and not lord Barron, along with a few extra powers, which are the Following:

1\. Create Lockseeds out of Chakra/Youkai/Senjutsu  
2\. Transmute Helheim vines into a Genesis or Sengoku Driver (once he wraps it around a waist)  
3\. Revive from death, via a bijuu style Fruit Basket Lockseed

The current counts of the Harem are: Hinata, Hana, Ino, Tenten and Yakumo.

Lockseed counts:

Naruto: Golden Apple, Dragonfruit Energy and Kyubi

Ino: Peach Energy.

Hinata: Ringo.

Tenten: ?

Yakumo: ?


	10. Chunin Exams, recall the Pervert

_**Chapter 9-Chunin Exams, recall the Pervert**_

A week has gone by since the mission to wave was successful, and the return of Minato and Kushina had an interesting effect on the village populace as a whole, which was met by several different changes, like the most notably being the fact that Minato had returned to his position as Hokage and had wrench some nails out of the floorboards, by publically stating that Naruto was his son and any attempt on his life will be met with a life sentence jail time, while the rest of their clan was banished from Konoha (the Haruno Clan was the first to feel it when Sakura [at her mothers request] tried to attack Naruto during the announcement). The least notable different was that with the most of the new configurations of team, Naruto was now able to flourish under the teachings of his sensei and mother Kushina, as well as he teachings under Kurama, who had begun his training in his new powers.

Of course when what seems to a change is on the horizon, there are always things that still stay the same i.e: after it had been proven that Sasuke could not work as a team with his teammates, Minato had placed Sasuke back in the academy for remedial lessons in teamwork and the reaction for all civilian members of the village was to cause an uproar so loud that the Shinobi council thought they missed a member of the Haruno clan and Minato was then inundated for signed partions request Sasuke return to the ninja forces but unlike Hiruzen, Minato still had his backbone and denied every request.

Meanwhile with the new team 7, Kushina was now putting the team threw their paces determined to make a formidable fight force for the Chunin Exams out of them, to that end Naruto, Ino and Hinata were shown all the different warm up exercises they were to do before they walked, jogged and ran 10 laps of the perimeter of training ground 17, after which they would perform pre-taijutsu stretches and then spar with 3 of Kushina's Kage Bunshins. Of course other than the team training sessions, they also train on their own or with their clans, which is where we find Naruto, as he is now seen in his newly modified version of his new outfit that had been chosen by: Ino, Kushina and Hinata, as Naruto was now training in the new powers he had got from Kurama as a side effect, which was pure elemental chakra manipulation, this allowed Naruto to use elemental jutsu without the use of handseal or a physical source in the case of Suiton Chakra.

This is where Naruto is now, flying in the sky above Konoha by: channeling pure Futon chakra threw a series of seals sewn into the wing flap modifications, in his new outfit, while it was not technically flying as it was more gliding, he was using chakra to stay in the air. But all good things must come to an end, as Naruto had now needed to head to his teams training session and so he adjusted his flight path to take him to training ground 17, which were the private training grounds of the Namikaze clan.

As Naruto was heading to his team lessons, Minato was meeting with the remaining members of the Konoha's Jonin, to determine which teams would be ready for the promotion to Chunin; with him were Chunin and Academy teacher Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki, with the latters been there as they were chosen to be the proctors of the exams, "Okay," the Yondaime started, "State your team members names and whether you think their ready for a promotion," he finished, knowing that Kushina had already had her team fill out the forms, this was when the bowl cut green beast: Maito Gai stepped up and proclaimed, " **Yondaime-sama, it is with a great amount of youth, that I Maito Gai nominate Hyuga Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee of team 9 for the chunin exams,** " loudly, as his teeth glinted in his finally pose, after that Kurenai and Asuma had stepped up and jointly said that they have decided to nominate their joint teams of 8 an 10 for the exams as well, then once they had finished Iruka then asked, "Kurenai-san, Asuma-san are you sure they are ready for the exams?" when the questioned turned their attention to him, Kurenai said, "Yes Iruka-san! Shino, Choji and Shikamaru are ready for the exams, Kiba may not be but we believe it will be the best way to break him of his perverted attitude towards women and Tsume-sama had requested it as a first step," satisfied Iruka nods and remains silent (caused by the evil smirk on Kurenais face), knowing from the beginning that Naruto had now chance of working well with Sakura and Sasuke, but their was nothing he could do at the time, seeing that the Sandaime deeply entrenched himself in to tradition of placing the Dobe with the Rookie of the year and the top Kunochi of the year (thinking it would balance out the skills sets).

Back with Naruto as he arrives at training ground 17 in a powerful swooping maneuver, where he finds 2 of his female teammates and fiancées: Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata, after folding his wings up, he gave the girls a hug in greetings and continued to wait with them for their Sensei. Not even 2 minutes later, Kushina had shown up with a mission scroll, "Team, we have a mission," she begins, at their expectant looks Kushina illustrates, "We are to find and return a pervert known as Jiraiya, to Konoha as he has some questions that he'll need to answer for," with the last part being muttered darkly, before she continues with, "So it is our mission, so lets grab the Sakura Hurricanes from the armory and we'll hit the road," hoping that it will be an easy mission, regardless of whether it was a medium A-rank mission and with any luck they'll run into Tsunade as well.

After collecting the Sakura Hurricanes (in lock form) from the armory, team 7 traveled shinobi style to the south gate exit, once there they opened the locks and summoned a life sized Motor cross Bike, which had a cherry blossom motif in its design. Once the bikes were summoned, team 7 swung their legs over the saddle and seated themselves firmly in place, before they floored the accelerators taking off in a cloud of dust and gravel, which pelted the sleeping gate guards and woke them up.

Not to long after team 7 seven had left and the jonin meeting was over, the fiancées of Naruto whom were still in Konoha, had all met together at their favorite sweets shop, for some comfort food to get them threw the loneliness of not been able to cuddle up with Naruto and returned to their new clan house, not that they dived right into eating their bounty first, but they had gone done to compound training grounds (17) and did some skill honing, in order to get the calories off before they put them on. Back on the road, team 7 was just seven hours away from the Yu on Kuni, when they heard the cries of a person and then they spotted a big dust cloud, which was been followed by an even bigger dust cloud.

After spotting both dust clouds, Kushina sighed already understanding what was happening and what had caused it, and with a signal to her team, she guided them to side of the road and let the first dust cloud, once it had Kushina then used: Doton; Tsuchi no Tate, to block off the bigger dust cloud, which then allowed the first dust cloud the disappear and be replaced by an old white haired man wearing a Kabuki dancer outfit, his appearance made the genin of team 7 brake down into hysterics.

"Long time no see, you old pervert," Kushina stated, earning herself a tick mark on the head of the man she was speaking to, once he had recovered from the shock of seeing the believed dead Kushina alive and kicking (not physically yet), "Kushina-chan," he started, but had no idea of what to say to her, so he had just kept quiet and that was when he caught a scroll that had been thrown at his head, but before he could get the chance to even glance at the scroll, the man was met by an obscene amount of pain delivered to his crotch, by the foot of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto whom then said, "Stop perving on my teammates," as he had caught subtly glance the man had been making towards Ino and Hinata.

Recovering quickly under the furious glare of Kushina, the man now known as Jiraiya composed himself enough to read the scroll and his fear increased with each read line, by the time he had finished the scroll Jiraiyas face was now so white that his white hair looked a creamy color in comparison. Of course before, Jiraiya could make another getaway, Kushina and Naruto wrapped him up in chains of solid chakra and then processed to drag him on the ground back to Konoha between their bikes, all the while been followed by a busty blond woman and 2 other attractive women.


	11. An astonishing Discovery

_**Chapter 10-An astonishing Discovery**_

Team 7 had just finished part of their mission of retrieving Jiraiya and was now currently dragging his soon-to-be sorry carcass back to Konoha, via the use of chakra chains attached to Jiraiya's legs, but unknown to them and their victim, they were been pursued. Meanwhile back in Konoha, the rest of Naruto's fiancées were busy training in their rider arms, as well as perform their own mission in between training session and hanging out with their friends.

(A.N. I forget Hana Inuzuka and her Lockseed will be an O.C. Lockseed of Wolfsbane.)

Back with the convoy, as from within Naruto: Kurama finally had got a good feel of an energy signature he felt and called out to Naruto, " **Kit we need to stop, I am sensing something** ," in a deep baritone. On the outside, Naruto was throttling a long when he heard is partner give out the request to stop and said to his mother, "Kaa-chan, we need to stop," over his helmets built in radio, "Why sochi?" came his response and Naruto replied, "Kurama senses something, something good," before the convoy gently pulled over to the side of the road and returned their bikes to its lockseed form.

After putting away their lockseeds and making sure that Jiraiya would not make a runner, team 7 then followed Kurama's direction threw Naruto, where they then found themselves at the entrance of a cave, but it had not looked natural in the slightest and in entering the with a candle flame sized fire ball in Narutos hand, team 7 then searched the cave cautiously, but found the place empty and a mess, so once that was established Naruto that levitated his summoned fire ball to ceiling of cavern and then the team spread out and made a though search of the mess of whomever had been left behind.

The searching had taken an age, but it was worth it as the 3 of the team met back up a whole armories worth of weapons, medical supplies and jutsu scrolls, but the only one who had not returned was Naruto and the girls be worried, that was until deeper in the cave the formers voice resonated, "Kaa-chan, girls come here," in an excited voice. Following Naruto's voice into the back of the cave, the girls had came across Naruto looking at a large scroll, which Kushina could identify as a Summoning animal scroll, by she couldn't make out what it was with and that was when, Naruto then made his way to the scroll and found it was sitting on top of a pressure sensitive seal, but it was one that had a overload point and Naruto simply place a large boulder on the seal, while removing the scroll.

Once removed from the pedestal, Naruto found the scroll was decorated in strange symbols and the Kanji for Shadow Monsters emblazoned on the end caps. With the task done, Naruto then headed back to the girls and they all then returned to where they tied up Jiraiya, but they had found him with the laughing form of their second optional target: Senju Tsunade, who was accompanied by the equally hysterical forms of two people also known by: Kushina. Once the laughing threesome had calmed down, Tsunade final got a good look at the person she had followed the group for: Naruto, and to her he saw the look of a mini-Minato, with whisker marks and wearing: red and gold, "Naruto-kun?" causing her party look at Naruto also and when they got a nod from the questioned, Tsunade became furious and exclaimed, " **Sarutobi-sensei,** **I'm going to kill you,** " which made all parties sans: Naruto, Shizune, Rin and Jiraiya (whom had also known of Hiruzen plan) confused, but then Naruto said, "You had being lied to haven't you?" getting a nod from the Tsunade party Naruto continues, "The Sandaime, may not have wanted to risk you taking me out of Konoha and risk me not returning," before Naruto notice the paling visage of Jiraiya and comments, "but by the look on Jiraiya face, I'd would say that he knew and supported Jiraiya's decision."

Naruto final comment about the Sandaime, earnt the Gama-sennin powerful glare from: Kushina, Hinata and Tsunade, and two powerful crotch shots from: Ino, Rin and Shizune, which made the man lose his manhood and reduced his balls to dust. 2 minutes later and not allowing the pervert to recover, we find team 7 and guests flying across the country side, on six Sakura Hurricanes (A.N. Motorbikes exist in this version of Naruto's world and Tsunade, Rin and Shizune knows how to ride one) at breakneck speeds, while Naruto and Kushina continues to use their chakra chains to drag Jiraiya between their bikes.

(A.N. Naruto carries extra Sakura Hurricanes Lockseeds, that and he can build them.)

It was now approaching night time and with the speed of the bikes, as well as the headlights, the convoy was making good time in their effort to return to Konoha and on the way back, Naruto had filled in the three newcomers (via the built in helmet radios) of his life in the village, the story of which had left them angry at the Sandaime's inaction to Naruto's plight and new that he could do more to protect Naruto, but they could not help but smile at the good side of the story, as well as the his discovery the drivers and lockseeds, though Rin was pissed off about her teammates attitude towards they Sensei's son, before she vowed to give him a piece of her mind and this also made her wonder how she had a crush on him in the first place.

Hours later and the village gates were now insight, along with the sleeping guards of 2 civilian born shinobi, but it was of no concern to them as they just raced past the sign in booth and headed for the Hokage tower. Once at the tower, the convoy then stopped and collapsed the Sakura Hurricanes into their Lock forms, before heading into the Hokages office, where they found the former Civilian council trying to get Minato to reinstate them, but all they got was a 'no' and an ANBU boot out the door, then threw a wall and out the window.

Once the civilians were taken care of, Minato then turned his attention towards his wife, son and their team, before greeting Tsunade and Jiraiya, though Jiraiyas greeting was more forced than Tsunades. Seeing the mission was successful, Naruto, Ino and Hinata were dismissed and with the help of Kushina, Minato then began to interrogate Jiraiya on why he had been not doing his duties as Narutos Godfather.

Once they had been dismissed, Naruto, Ino and Hinata went their separate ways, heading home and to a training session their families had arranged for their return, well Hinata and Ino had, but had headed home to see what the summon animals, the Shadow monsters were. After Naruto had arrived at his family training ground, Naruto took a place in the center of the clearing, before unrolling the contract scroll and signed his name in blood, and then with the thanks of his luck (as the handseals were indicated on the scrolls footnote), Naruto flowed his hands threw the different seals and then slammed his palm to the ground, with the shout of, " _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu,**_ " making a large cloud plume up.

With the feeling of movement beneath his feet, Naruto jumped in into the air and spread his wings, which he then used to hover over the smoke cloud waiting for it to clear. Then as suddenly as the smoke appeared, it began to rise upward and then sprouted 2 large red wings, 4 silver clawed red insectoid like legs, thin red tail and a twin jawed head, before the smoke dispersed revealing a red serpentine body of Slifer the Sky dragon and 1 of three leaders of the Shadow Monsters summoning clan. " **What the... Where am I?** " roared the dragon, before looking around smelling the air, " **Earth! How did I get here? The gateways are shut,** " looking around some more and then smelt the presents of a human, which he then locked on to and found it was a boy in a modified tanuki suit (if he remembered Yugi telling him) flying over his form, confused.

Flying over the red colored dragon he summoned, Naruto was confused by the questions been asked, to confused to even answer them and when he discovered that the dragon had notice him, Naruto then flew up to it eye level and floated there silently, waiting for the dragon to say something. After a while, Naruto decides to break the ice, introducing himself and explaining how he summoned the dragon here and gave a history lesson, as Slifer was confused and remembered the last time he was on earth, no one could do what has been said.

After the explanation, Slifer had asked Naruto Summon: Ra and Obelisk, which when he did and Slifer debrief, before they then started on testing Naruto to see if he was worthy of been their summoner, by testing his prowess in: Knowledge, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Weapons techniques and battle skills, which the last was Naruto facing off against the 3 Kami's of the summoning clan. Once the fight had ended, Slifer, Ra and Obelisk proclaimed that he was fit to be their summoner and only members of his clan could now sign the scroll (meaning Minato, Kushina and Naruto Girls could only sign the contract).

While back in the hokages office, Kushina, Rin, Tsunade and Minato had finally gotten to the point of their punishments for Jiraiya, as the latter is now being shown to be in the fetal position grasping at the dust left from his nut sack, which was due to the crotch stomping practise Tsunade and Kushina had administered, which was when Minato then declared, "Jiraiya of the Sanin, as of this moment your free roaming rights have been revoked, with any and all information from your spy network will be henceforth regulated via your messenger toads," causing the Gama Sennin to pale worse than Orochimaru.


	12. Chunin Prolog

_**Chapter 11-Chunin Prolog**_

It has been a week since Naruto, Kushina, Ino and Hinata, had retrieved Jiraiya and the subsuquencily returning of: Senju Tsunade, whom along with Rin and Shizune were charged with returning the Konoha Medical Center back to it true glory, which meant: an almost completely new overhaul of the staffing, for those whom would not follow the oath correctly and left the patients in more pain than when they came in, as well as replace the ones that refuse to treat patients. But with some good news, there was always bad, as the most re-occurring patient: Jiraiya had now been spending his time with his 'research' and that had always ended with him beaten within a micro-inch of his life, before getting healed and then going back to peeping.

'I swear, Jiraiya purposely doing this so he can get out of Konoha!' as Minato signs off on a D-rank mission to repair the dividing wall of the hot springs male and female side, which due to the peeping of his Sensei had been torn down by the females Jiraiya was perving on. While the Hokage office was busy, team 7 was also not slacking either, as during the week after the retrieval mission Naruto had been in the Shadow realm training with the Shadow Monsters, who of which discovered that Naruto had a primary affinity for the Insect, Sea Serpent, Aqua Beast and Beast-Warrior type, more accurately Monsters that represent the 9 Bijuu, as well as oddly a newly discovered Machine/Armor type and this type was awaken by the presents of the unused lockseeds. So here Naruto was in training ground 17, in his new Shinobi armor based summon: **Āmādo Harikēn** , who was currently teaching him how to harness and command the winds, without really focusing, which in itself was a difficult prospect seeing as Naruto had the attention span of a teaspoon, the energy of a squirrel and the control size of a paperclip, but been who he was, Naruto did not give in and initial progress was made, thanks primarily to the gift of Kurama, whom was responsible for reeling in a large portion of Naruto's energy.

While Naruto was training with: **Āmādo Harikēn,** Kushina was now training Hinata and Ino in the risqué arts of being a Kunochi, i.e. Seduction, which mostly resulted in the girls blushing neon red in embarrassment and naughty thoughts. But however a large mostly abandoned district, one person who of which had been left alone in his anger and rage, which was been vented on a disfigured wooden post, pounding away at the ones he had hated the most: the dobe, the Hokage, a bitch (Kushina) and the council, everyone he thinks have wronged him in some way and removed his influence, influence he needed to make all peasants give him power, women to restore his clan and eventually Godhood, but then the Yondaime Hokage had came back and removed all of his power.

It was now dusk and with team 7 now finished for the day Kushina had just vanished back into the Namikaze compound waiting for the arrival of her husband, while letting Naruto, Ino and Hinata fend for themselves, which of course they did but not alone as they went around picking up the rest of Naruto's fiancés and headed out to a restaurant.

Naruto and the girls date was going to be wonderful, as Ino was able to see more what made Naruto, was everything she thought Sasuke was and more, as they got dressed up in their best formal gear, with Naruto wearing a Tux-like kimono of crimson and gold stripes, with a silver sash and boots, while the girls wore dress-like kimono's in their respective colors. After picking up the girls, Naruto then led them to restaurant he had booked them into and it was the only one whom would take a booking from Naruto, as the owner of the place was a close friend of the Hokage and new of the boy's relationship with him.

Hours later and 2 fired waiters, Naruto and the girls left the restaurant with a full stomach and a new destination in mind: Konoha's Hot Thing, dance clubs were Naruto had made a clone for each of the girls to dance with. Half way threw the second dance (with it been a slow dance) Hana and the clone she was dancing with were interrupted by an unwelcome voice yelling, "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER DOBE!" as it's owner then attempted to throw a punch at Naruto, only for Hana to block the strike and say, "It is usual for ones fiancé, to date and dance with them before they are married Kiba, now run along home before I inform mum," before stopping to let the threat hang, making Kiba become a combination of paling with fear and beet red with fury, but he couldn't do anything and just stalked off with the intention of finding Hinata the next day.

After the run in with Kiba, the night was now ruined for Hana and she asked her clone to escort her home, where they met up with the other girls and their clones (!), whom of which had their night spoilt by several Kyubi hating citizens saying that they should not be around the 'demon' well that is what they were saying, before the girls had kneed them in the nuts and gave a few of them a crotch stomp, due to been looked at wrongly. The walk home was a quiet one as all the single men and women were in the dance club or the pub, while the families were at home tucking in their children, making the walk easy as they made home and with a kiss goodnight to each of them, Naruto then headed off home himself ready for the next day.

The next morning, Naruto woke up with the ray of sun beating in threw his window and turned to his alarm clock, noting it was [5:55 am] 35 minutes before his alarm was scheduled to sound off. But been wide awake, Naruto just decided to turn off his alarm and started his morning rituals, before changing into shinobi gear, while the rest of Konoha was just starting wake themselves up, as Hinata and Ino were now getting up themselves and did their morning rituals, breakfast was when the girls had decided to meet with Naruto, before they headed to the academy.

1 hour after breakfast, Naruto, Ino and Hinata had started to make their way to the academy and with a girl in each arm, Naruto led the girls threw the best short cuts to the academy and made it the front door, where they saw several members of ninja teams from: Kumo, Iwa, Suna and Oto, with the female of the Oto team looking as if she rather not be here and is forced to be.


	13. Chunin Exams start

_**Chapter 12-Chunin Exams start up first Written (only touching on it) and Forrest of Death**_

In the academy, team 7 was placed into their assigned seats and Naruto was seated next to the Oto Kunochi, on the left side of the class, with Ino and Hinata on the opposing sides five rows apart, while the other members of Konoha were scattered threw out the classroom and a exam veteran named: Kabuto was sitting behind him. Once the last group was seat, the proctor Momori Ibiki of the I&T department explained the first exam as a theory exam, to the cries of, "Nani?!" from the populas.

With the input from Kurama, Naruto realized that the true purpose of the test was on a persons able to gather information as stealthily as possible and that cheating without been caught is the method to passing, bar simply answering the 10th verbal question and with that in mind, Naruto concentrated on an ability of his Kekkei Genkai: _**Sonā no ryōshū-sho**_ , the power to search, locate and mimic heard sounds, which he used to scan the pen scratching of: Kabuto, who happens to be just starting his questions and answering them as if he was a Jonin not a Genin.

After he finished writing his answers, the Oto girl next to him noticed and secretly spy on his answers, not caring Naruto just put his head back and silently sighed, relaxing his power to reduce strain on his ears. What felt like 20 hours, finally passed by and in that span of time, the group of Chunin hopefuls was reduced down to 10 teams of 3, with 30 teams been removed and it was now time for the 10th question. The 10th question caused fear to run threw 3 people, causing their final result to be: 7 teams of 3, making the end count of: 27 individuals passing when Naruto snapped at Ibiki and emboldening the rest of the candidates.

Once the true purpose of the test was explained, Anko the second exam proctor made a showy entrance and had informed the assembled, "Okay Gaki's, following me for the 2nd exam," before jumping back threw the previously broken windows. With team 7 jumping out of the window behind Anko, as the rest get caught running threw the same door, though some had lost their patients and followed the example of team 7 and Anko.

Once everyone was able to exit the classroom, they all followed Anko to a place that made Naruto grin as if he had just approaching his home and in a way he had as: the sight before him was the training ground number 44 or Forest of Death, a place where he had always been able to stay safe from the different crowds that had tried to kill him during his youth (and not the Flame Of Youth [also Ow! That hurts]) when it was his birthday. Anko, snapped Naruto out of his memories by saying, "Okay brats what stands before you is: Training Grounds 44, the forest of Death," smiling at the terror of the assembled (not yet noticing Naruto face), before she went on, "This test is another information gathering style test, but this one is a live combat type, where you must fight to gather the opposite of one of these two scrolls (as she hold the Heaven and earth scrolls up for all to see) but you must not open the scrolls while in the _forest_ or let's just say, 'you won't like it,'" before fishing out several scrolls of paper, explaining that you can only start the exam after you've signed the waiver in the scrolls.

So with team 7 been the first to sign and get issued a heaven scroll, before team 9 sign and received theirs, resulting in the rest of the hopefuls sign the waivers and getting their scrolls and the hopefuls were now ready for the start of the test. While in the Uchiha compound, Sasuke the last living Konoha Uchiha was been wooed into joining Otogakure with the promise of power and the freedom to kill his brother, by none other than Orochimaru and Sasuke accepts, causing Orochimaru to bite him in the next and making Sasuke faint under the strain of curse seal break threw all the seals keeping him from using his Sharingan and chakra.

Back with team 7 as they just entered to the forest and Hinata begins to make a plan to obtain the earth scroll required for the completion of the task. The plan decided was to Head directly for the tower and ambush the first team that shows up. So with plan formulated, team 7 retrieved their Dandeliner Lockseeds, open them to form hoverbikes and then they mounted them and flew to the central tower.

Once at the treeline before the clearing of the central tower, Naruto and the girls landed their bikes and collapsed them, before they hid and waited for their first victim. It was later afternoon, when movement caught the attention of team 7 and they then find the forms of Oto team, all of which were arguing on how they had not been able to find a heaven scroll, well the 2 males of the team were, but the woman of the team and the one whom had sat by: Naruto, look to be clutching her cheek in pain and fear.

Seeing the look of pain and fear plastered all over the girls face, Hinata, Ino and Naruto had deduced that one or both of her male teammates had hit her and fear that they'll hurt her again, she also seemed to be looking for a way out of her deal with Oto. But there was time to talk about that later, right now team 7 needed their earth scroll and they happen to have one, so with that thought in mind, Naruto waved his hand as he eyes flashed misty blue, causing a dense fog to emerge for the vapor in the air.

With the Oto males duos as they shouted at each other, unaware of the fog that was rising up, until they stopped shouting at each other to yell, "Shut up bitch," to Kin whom was seeing the fog and became aware of visitors, and once the 2 males yelled, they then became alert to the fog and then they all heard a weird noise, a weird noise that sound suspiciously like, "Yoink!" before the 2 head of the males butted together at the forehead, with bone shattering ' **CRACK** ' before they dropped to the floor. Once the sound stopped echoing, the fog dropped revealing to Kin (much to her relief) the boy, she sat next to and 2 girls, that were obviously his teammates, with all three of them standing in a non threatening way in front of her.

Seeing that the Konoha ninjas weren't going to attack her, Kin felt it safe to remove her Hitai-ate and scored the metal surface with a line via her senbon. The action itself confused the hell out of Naruto and the Girls, before Kin then dropped the Hitai-ate on top of her former teammates and said, "I'm quitting Oto, I am of no use to Orochimaru-teme after this," as she then sees to comprehension on their faces and finished with, "I am willingly giving myself up to you, in exchange for asylum and warn you of a invasion coming during the 3rd round of the exams."


	14. Test 2 finished, enter the Prelims

_**Chapter 13-Test 2 finished, enter the Prelims**_

Accepting the surrender of the girl before them, neo team 7 and Kin, turned their attention to the tower behind them. Inside the tower, they saw a stone tablet on the wall, which held missing inscriptions and both Ino and Hinata deduced that they must now open the scrolls, so with Kin holding the earth scroll and Naruto holding the heaven scroll, they both open the scrolls to see that it held a partial sealing array on each side, the sealing array itself however looked as though they interlocked one another.

Seeing this and the smoke that started to pour out, both kin and Naruto threw there scrolls and then out popped: Umino Iruka. When Iruka appeared, he was immediately bowled over by: Naruto who shouted, " **Iruka-sensei** ," which echoed of the rooms walls. 20 minutes later, Naruto was calm enough for Iruka to congratulate and greet the team, before turning a raised eyebrow at a now headbandless Oto kuniochi and asked, "Okay, do I want to know?" "Well if you can get the Hokage, then you can decide after that!" was his answer from Naruto.

'Asking for the Hokage,' thought Iruka in question, continuing, 'this must be bad,' before saying, "Okay then, I'll see if he is available," before directing the Naruto and the girls to following him, and then said, "But it my be a while before he can show up, so until then, lets get you setup in a room," while leading the 4 down a hall. Where they then stopped in front of the last door before the kitchen, which bore the plate of: [Konoha team 7] and gave Hinata the keys, with the parting word of another congrats, Iruka then left to talk to the Hokage.

In the room, Naruto went over to the lounge and check it to see if it was a Sofa Bed. After checking it was, Naruto took off the cushions and unfolded the bed and then turned his team and Kin to say, "Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Kin-chan, (getting a blush from Kin) you 3 can take the bedrooms and I'll take the couch," knowing that arguing would be pointless, Hinata and Ino nodded and headed for the back of the apartment style room, dragging a protesting Kin behind them. Once in the bedrooms, the girls found that the room was an extremely large single barrack style room with collapsible sliding walls to separated the giant king-sized four poster beds and 3 standing wardrobes, made from beautiful ebony colored wood.

After taking a moment to tell Kin that arguing with Naruto is pointless, the girls then setup their beds, leaving the walls collapsed to maximize their space and bring the most amount of light in, from the panoramic windows behind the beds and noticed that had interlocking seals, which spelled out the word: 'Glue' meaning that bed could be merged into one and with the help of Naruto, the girls got the beds together and gave themselves more space, so Naruto could move into the bedroom with sofa bed. Once team 7 were setup, Naruto sent two clones next door to get some food, seeing as they were the only Genin here and when the clones returned, they were baring several plates of roasted pork and vegetables.

During lunch, Naruto noticed something on Kin wrist he hadn't noticed before, it was a bracelet, which bore the image of an oni and he whispered, "Henshin Kigen Onjō," thinking of the information he had received with from the Golden Lockseed, and since the meal had being quiet, they all heard what he said. At Naruto's whisper, Hinata and Ino looked at Kin and saw the bracelet, Kin on the other hand was puzzled, at why Naruto called her families bracelet: Henshin Kigen Onjō and asked, "What are you talking about Naruto-san? This is just a bracelet that's been in my families had for centuries," sadly from the reminder of how she lost her family.

Seeing the look of sadness, Naruto figured that Kin only got the bracelet after her family died and hadn't being told what it is. With that thought in mind, Naruto then said, "I'll explain later, once we fine a training area," the girls nodded and continued on with their meal. After their meal, team 7 and Kin went looking for a training room, finding one on the main floor, which was decorated with a large bust of a shinobi performing the ram seal and they entered the room. Entering the room, Naruto then turned to the girls and explained the bracelets function and powers of the Kamen Rider Hibiki clan.

Once Naruto had explained the bracelet, he then went on to show how it worked, Kin pulled back on the ring to reveal a set of 4 short guitar strings and with a strum of the string, Kin was then engulfed with an arc of lightning and when it dissipated she found herself wearing: a tight two piece red leotard, a white and cream armored breastplate and skirt combo, with a red helmet that bore the image of an oni face in gold, with several highlights of gold running threw out the outfit, in her hands she cradled a demonic harp.

After Kin had armored up, Naruto spoke, "Okay Kin-chan, (getting her to blush under her helmet) lets help you control your new powers," as he unsealed the Sengoku, and brought out his Golden Apple Lockseed, activating the lockseed, which said, " _Golden_ ," in a deep baritone, before Naruto locked it into his driver with a, " _Lock on_ ," from the lockseed and then he commanded, "Henshin," becoming Kamen Rider Yokai. Once Naruto had transformed, he summons his rider weapon and draws his sword, then got into a knights defensive pose.

Seeing Naruto bring his guard up, Kin's body had move on its own accord, as her hands position the harp in an optimum playing pose, while her legs were slightly parted and knees bent. Once ready, Kin still on instinct: plucked a string of her harp, at the unheard signal to start and caused an arrow of reddish-white lightning to dart at Naruto from her harp, this first attack was blocked by: Naruto's shield and he then made a sweeping slash with his sword, causing an arc of golden light to rush at kin. The attack was short lived, as Kin then plucked 4 strings and generated dome of lightning to protect her.

After the first attacks, the spa was on in earnest, as Naruto and Kin mixed in both: Long and short ranged combat as they traded blows, before the two were interrupted with by, "Cough, Genin Uzumaki, Genin Tsuchi the Hokage will see you now," from the entrance of the dojo. At the entrance were the Yondaime Hokage advisors: Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina and Hiruzen Sarutobi, who both got a "Hiya, Kaa-chan Jiji-san," from Naruto, whom had closed his lockseed and removed it from his belt, while Kin body simply arced with lightning before revealing her human form.

Once they de-henshinned, Kushina and Sarutobi escorted team 7 and Kin to the make-shift office, Minato was using and when they arrived, Minato first said, "Congratulations Son, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan," to which he got a thank you team 7 and then he turned to the new girl of the group. The next hour was spent with; Kin going over the specifics of the invasion plan that she was a loud to know, which quiet a lot which included the starting signal: Gaara's third exam match, this meant that to stop or at least the start of the invasion, Gaara could not pass the second exam and it was to Naruto (who volunteered) to stop it him.

Another 2 hours later, the 7 were interrupted by a knock on the office and a call from the otherside, "Hokage-sama, more genin have arrived," from the ANBU guard, guarding the door. Minato answers with, "Thank you Ryu," knowing the which guard it was, before he wraps up the meeting.

 _ **5-Nichi-go:**_

It had taken 5 days, but many more genin had arrived and were exhausted, but there was no time to rest, due to the meeting in the main dojo. Standing before the gathered genin, was to the now hidden horror of a disguised Orochimaru and the Oto spy Kabuto, who of which had no idea that Minato was alive and knew he was going to get punished for not knowing, as well as the barely controlled fury of the Iwa ninja's not that they could do anything about it and risk the law of the Tsuchikage, begetting what happen in the war stays in the War and don't hold a grudge, though none really kept to the last part.

"Congrats Genin, on a job well done," started the Hokage, to the 20 teams that passed the second exam, "But given the shear amount of you, we must hold a second portion to the second exam," and he paused to allow for a large collection of groans of exhaustion, before continuing, "I know you'll tired, but we can not have our audience for the third exams board, by having too many contestants and discover one of them to be a strategist (cues sneezes from several people, most notably: Temari and Shikamaru) or stamina freak (cue another sneeze from a few other: Naruto and Lee included), so if there is any who wish to back out now is the time," as 3 people from 2 different teams gave up and took the forfeit, one of which was: Yakushi Kabuto.

Once they left, Anko by the side of the Hokage said, "Okay lower the screen," in a whisper to her microphone, as the Hokage then said, "This portion is going to be a mock one on one battle, the screen behind me will choose at random as to which genin is fight which," before the board lit up and cycled threw several names and photos. At the end of the cycle, the screen showed the name and picture of a Iwa ninja, versusing a ninja Ame.


End file.
